ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Courage of a Wolf
Back at Nome, Jenna tries to talk to the other dogs that Balto is tracking the dogsled team, but Steele came back first and makes a dramatic story about what happened. According to him, seven dogs fell - three are on Steele's back and four are being carried in the sled. The medicine is in Balto's paws and was forced to carry the box, just trying to prove that he's a hero in Jenna's eyes. After hearing the tale, Jenna believed that he is lying and headed back out. Though the lights are going out inside the town, Jenna used a trick that Balto showed her before he left. Meanwhile back at the mountain pass, Balto pulled through the snow and, in his eyes, sees a white wolf. Remembering Boris' advise, both Balto and the wolf howled to the cliff above. Genis: Oh no... Not noise from below again.. I'm really tried of enemies trying to-- Ratchet: Shh... Kiva, did you hear that? Kiva: It's the courage of a wolf.. Genis: You mean..? Silver Fang: It's Balto! - The gang looked below the cliff and sees Balto coming back up. Silver Fang: I knew he got what it takes! Kiva: Totally! - With enough efforts, Balto returned with the medicine intact. Angela did help him put it back on the sled and the gang headed out. When they see the marks all over the area, Balto smells around and finds a way. Ratchet: That was better than the last attempt. Kiva: Right. - As they get closer, they come across a unstable bridge. Sasha: We should go one at a time. Genis: Yeah. The bridge is really unstable. Silver Fang: All of us should go first then Balto. - One by one, the gang cross through the bridge with no problems. When Kiva tries to cross through, she accidentally tripped and lands on Terra, plus crossing through the bridge in the process. Kiva: Oh! Sorry, Terra. Terra: That's all right. Trying to steal a kiss, are you? Kiva: I just tripped and landed on you. Terra: All right, my little fruity popsicle.. Have it your way, then. Ratchet: Guys, a little help.. Sasha: We supposed to help the dogsled team get through. Kiva: Oh, right.. Sorry. - Kiva and Terra got up and helps them out, but the bridge become too unstable and its breaking apart. Silver Fang: Uh-oh... Run! - Balto and the dogsled team ran across and everything is still intact. Ratchet: Whew.. That was close.. Terra: Hopefully, there won't any more problems to deal with.. Kiva: I'll say.. - But it just got worse. One of the dogs sneezed and caused an avalanche. Genis: Oh, you got to be kidding! Kiva: We need to get going! - The gang runs away from the falling snow and seek cover in a ice cave. As they went inside, they are amazed by the scenery. Ratchet: Woah.. Silver Fang: Although pretty to look at, this cave is not safe either. We should keep going. - One of the dogs almost sneezed again. As the sled made a loud thump, the icicles above are getting loose. Silver Fang: Run for it! - The gang headed out of the cave as fast as they can, though they lost only one capsule in the process. Category:Scenes